Protestant
Protestantism is the form of Christian faith and practice that originated with the Protestant Reformation. A movement against The Catholic Church, for what Protestants considered to be the errors in their faith. Season 1 Season 2 * Terror of the Faithful Louis Condé is informed by Jacob Rivell of a Protestant gathering, but they're afraid to worship in their villages so they come here, despite persecution. Christians who only want the freedom to worship. But is he want to prevent them from suffering the same fate as his nephew, they need his help, King Francis has sent a letter to Rome, asking the Pope to recall his Inquisitors. Confronting Rome in this way takes courage, and gives them hope that Francis is a tolerant man. They want to get their minister an audience with The King and Queen. Unbeknown to him, it was a ploy, untimely to have the minister murdered and use him as a martyr for their cause. Season 3 Season 4 Members Kingdom of England King Henry VIII.png|Henry Tudor † (Later Reformed) Anne Boleyn.png|Anne Boleyn † (Converted) Queen Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth Tudor Kingdom of Scotland James Stuart.png|James Stuart Lady Greer.png|Lady greer Lord Taylor.png|Lord Taylor John Knox.png|John Knox Emily Knox.png|Emily Knox Kingdom of France Prince Charles.png|King Charles King Antoine.png|King Antoine (Forced in Catholicism) Louis Condé DP.png|Prince Condé Charles Schuler.png|Charles Schuler Lord Castleroy II.png|Aloysius Castleroy Emile Condé.png|Emile Condé † Jacob Rivell.png|Jacob Rivell † Severin.png|Severin † The Minister.png|The Minister † * Henry Tudor of England Henry changed the face of England's Religion to marry Anne Boleyn. Years after he executed her, Henry's declared himself Catholic once more. * Anne Boleyn of England was raised Catholic but agreed to becoming a Protestant in order to marry King Henry VIII while his first wife was still alive. (Catholics do not believe in divorce) * Mary Tudor was King Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon's only surviving heir. She publicly declared herself Protestant after years of being ignored by her father for not renouncing her faith. After being threatened with exiled from England, she agreed. When Mary became Queen she when on a massive rampage agents Protestant, and become know as Bloody Mary. * Elizabeth Tudor is the daughter of King Henry VIII and his second wife, Anne Boleyn. She was raised by her parents religion. * James Stuart of Scotland was raised Protestant, despite his own father, King James V being a Catholic. * Charles Schuler of the Kingdom of Germany is a German Duke who agree to supply the Kingdom of France with grain in return for the freedom of his protestant friends. * Aloysius Castleroy is the 16th in line for the throne, and an incredibly rich man. He converted to parasitism after his oldest's daughter's death. * Emile Condé was the nephew of Louis Condé who was sent to live with his uncle, his mother believing the French Court to be more tolerant. * Louis Condé was raised Catholic, but in recent years began to convert. * The Minister was the man who held church service in a barn, and then killed in order to become a marder for the people. * Severin was raised catholic, but after the murder of his son, became a Protestant rebel. * Jacob Rivell was always secretly a Protestant, and working with the rebels. Notes * Pope Clement VII not only saved Catherine de' Medici from being held hostage and raped when she was a child, but prior to that, he had raised and housed her after the death of her parents and grandparents when she was 4. Historical Notes * The Kingdom of England denounced its association to The Vatican after Pope Clement VII refused to agree to King Henry VIII's divorce so that he could marry Anne Boleyn. Category:Religion Category:Protestant Category:Places Category:Historical